Timeless Heart
by Spirit of Desire
Summary: Slight AU. Willow was born in London after the story of Peter Pan. He is special, smart, and is naturally drawn to magic. During HIS adventure with Peter, after Sora left Neverland, he revealed something that gave him his "weapon". From there he is taken by a strange force to a place we all know, but what will happen to him there? (Rating because my character changes... a lot.)


"_What is your name, boy?" Said a raspy, accented voice._

"_Will." I said to him, somewhat apprehensively, "Willow Baker." After I revealed my full name, I felt the breeze quicken around my legs and circle around me. I didn't know what was happening._

**THUMP!** I landed on the carpet in my room. What was that place? I got up, shrugging my blanket off of my shoulders. I glanced at my clock on the stand. Three o' clock. I stood up and sat in my window seat, staring out over London.

"I wonder what's out there." I muttered to myself. I looked around my large room again, "I still don't believe that my life is as amazing as some think it is, being a noble and all." Suddenly, I saw what looked like a shooting star, but it wasn't so much "shooting" across the sky as it was shooting into my room. I open my window to get a better look and see it's a boy and a small girl. By small girl I mean, fairy small.

They were falling from the sky and headed straight my way so I slid to the side so I wouldn't get hit. The wind that went past me as they came through the window blew me right off of my seat and so I landed on the floor for the second time that night.

I rubbed the back of my head and went to make sure the two were alright, they both seemed to be simply sleeping though. The boy had ginger-red hair and wore a forest green hat. He wore a strange, medieval huntsman-like outfit that was a similar shade to his pointed cap, which actually had a red feather in it. He was also wearing a darker green pair of stockings which was strange, for one as old as he must have been, in this time. Finally, his shoes were worn, light brown leather slippers. He must be from somewhere else from the way he's dressed, I thought.

Looking at the tiny figure that was laying on his chest, I realized she really _was_ a fairy. She wore a green dress that was spiked at the bottom and had blond hair pulled up in a bun with a blue ribbon. She had green slippers with white puff balls at the toes. Her delicate looking wings were a sort of white-blue with a gold glow. I wondered how they had gotten here, I never really got a chance to explore anywhere except for England.

As the light from the fairy's wings died down further I heard a groan from the boy. He opened his brown eyes and sat up, knocking the fairy into his lap. "What was that?" He asked, then looked around, "Where do you think we ended up, Tink?" He asked, looking down at the fairy. I simply stared wide-eyed, not thinking one could survive something like that.

The fairy finally woke and tried to fly up to look at her companion in the eye but failed, "Seems you're all outta dust Tink, what do we do now?" The boy noticed me staring finally and seemed surprised. "Woah! Sorry for barging in like we musta done." I realized he didn't have an accent.

I shook my head, "You're fine, but I want to know what happened to you! How did you get here?" My curiosity kicked in and my bombardment of questions was sure to follow. The boy thought for a moment, probably wondering if he should tell me or not.

"Well, you see, we actually come from what you could call a different world called Neverland." He said, standing up sluggishly. He seemed slightly injured and that was when I noticed the tear and the red color around it.

"You're bleeding." I said calmly. I never was disturbed by blood, my and father being doctors and all. I sometimes, to the slight disgust to my parents regardless or career, have a liking to the coppery smell it let off. I went to get a health kit my parents made me keep in my room in case I hurt myself, since they also taught me first-aid.

"Thanks." The boy said, "My name's Peter by the way, Peter Pan. What's your name?"

I finished tying the bandage and replied, "My name is Willow. My parents refer to me as Will. It tends to confuse many, the name Will usually being short for William." At that, Peter cocked his head to the side.

"Then why didn't they name you William?"

"They wanted me to be unique. William is such a common name." I shook my head, "Regardless, I like my name."

Peter smiled, "That's good, at least you like the name you were given, I was never actually _given_ a name by anyone." This time I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Didn't your parents give you a name?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't have any parents." He paused, "Okay, I do, but they didn't want me, so I stayed away." The fairy suddenly kicked him in the head. Apparently we had both seemed to not notice how she had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, Tink, I guess we need to find a way back."

"Find a way back to Neverland?" I asked. They both nodded and I looked up to the sky through the open window. "I heard a legend once, that there was a world parallel to our own. You had to head towards the second star to the right, and straight on until morning." He must have been surprised by this.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"My friend Wendy. She told me about how a boy came with a fairy and took her to an amazing land." He smiled, reminiscing about something.

"I see. I suppose your next question is going to be, 'am I that boy'? The answer is yes. We had gone on an adventure and met someone I had never seen in Neverland. His name was Sora and he was trying to save a friend, but he didn't get far with that. By now, he should be truly saving her now." I was fascinated by this.

Suddenly I thought of something, "You need pixie dust right?" They nodded. I looked around, I always had a strange glow in my room, where was it. I finally saw the glow on my desk from a box Wendy had given me. I opened the box and pulled out a medium sized pouch with a slight glow. "I think there may be some dust in here." I held it up.

"That's the pouch I had given Wendy! I knew she would find a good place for it." I looked at it and then gave it to Peter. "Alright, we can head back to Neverland now!" He looked at me again, "Why don't you come with us Willow?"

My answer must have shown in my grin as he took some dust and sprinkled it above my head as well as his own and on Tink. We slowly floated upward and I steadied myself in the air. This was reality enough for me that I just _knew_ I could do it. Peter saw me following him as he flew out the window and was surprised, "So, you figured it out on your own?" He said, "Usually I have to explain, quite boring, being an instructor, so I'm glad you're a smart one." I laughed at that.

"I know it can be boring, I've had to do it enough times, I never liked it. Regardless, All I did was believe."

"That's the spirit!" He said in return with a bright smile. "Now, let's head off towards the second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning!" I saw his excitement, and I gladly followed him.

"Off to Neverland!" I yelled, disappearing into the night.


End file.
